A Vorephilia in Equestria
by ShrunkenBro
Summary: Welcome to a new series in this series it stars... You! The viewer a series of POVs were you have interactions with gigantic anthropomorphic members of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

You yawned loud rubbing your sleepy eyes it was another hard day. You were ready for bed but you had some other business to attend to you we're adjusting to your 'new world' it had been a long four months since you landed in the land known as Equestria; a land filled with anthropomorphic equines of all shapes, sizes and races. Earth Ponies, Pegasus, Unicorns all of them with all their special abilities you've even got to meet dragons and even the rulers of the land the goddess's, Princess Celestia and Luna you were currently living with of the more down-to-Earth type of ponies Time Turner a very excited and posh pony who loved science which was odd for someone to have an interest in since you lived in a world of magic.

Today we're not heading to your roommates home but heading to the EverFree Forest where a certain lovely lady you had gotten to know lived the shaman zebra Zecora. You walked down the familiar path of the dark forest it still made you nervous but you kept your head up and carried on.

You continued on your wayward journey through the horrors of the forest some things will take with you to the grave. You finally saw the hut that always reminded you of Yoda's hut from Star Wars, you smiled and happily walked up to the door knocking on it. You could hear some movement inside and soon the door opened and there stood towering over you Zecora.

"Well hello again, my wayward friend." She smiled giving you a gentle but firm tight hug you gladly hugged back trying as much as you could to hug the towering zebra woman you laid your head on her chest as she squeezed you into her hug; she was warm and soft to the touch you could feel the warmth coming off her fur and clothed chest. You felt a hint of blush forming in your cheeks and it faded when Zecroa released you from her embrace. "I assume you wish to come in and enjoy our time?"

"Yes please." You smiled happily and nodded quickly she giggled at your excited nature and moved aside letting you walk inside her home.

"So what other than are fun brings you to my hubble of home?" Zecora asked closing the door behind her as you sat down in a comfy chair near her cauldron.

"Well,... We,... Well,... I just thought since we've been such close friends,..." She giggled walking over to you and kneeled down petting you on the head messing up your hair. "I thought maybe,... We could talk about each other's day?"

"Why not my little friend." Zecora found a stoll and set it beside yours she held two cups in her hand scooping up some of her brew and pouring it into them. "Why not have some tea while we chat."

"Yes please." You smiled as she handed you a cup and watched as the steam hovered over the cup. "You know even though I've been here for a while I'm still adjusting. So many things here are just so different."

"It takes much time for someone such as yourself to find a common ground in a new place." Zecora walked over to you and sate down in her stool sitting across from you now. "It takes time little friend, is there anything you miss?"

"No. I hate my old world everything about is wrong."

"Not everything has to be good and only good, not every place is perfect and not every place must be pure." Zecora paused and waited for the steam to drift away and took a sip. "But with time and many voices, hands and compromising things can be much better. You should not hate your world just because the way things are at the time."

"Well I guess you're right," You giggle and smile, "you're always right. How'd you get so wise?"

"Time little friend and many teachers." She giggled reaching over to give you another pet on the head, you started to blush as she kept rubbing the side of your head soon her palm paused on side of your cheek. You were blushing more red now and Zecora saw this and couldn't help but giggle a little she leaned over giving a quick kiss on lips and leaned back. You smiled blissfully and your heart was skipping a beat at the very moment her lips touched yours.

"Tha,... Thanks,..." You bashfully took a sip of your warm tea warming your insides.

"It was my pleasure little friend." She stood up towering over you like she always did. "Now then how about your little treat." She turned and walked over to a stand that held a variation positions some of many colors and in bottles and tubes of different shapes and sizes, Zecora bent down opening a small drow in the stand and pulling out a tiny bottle with green liquid inside.

You watched her move, you saw as her hips swayed as she walked towards the stand and bent over seeing her cladded plump rear making you blush a deep red and look away a bit Zecora knew this and was alway happy with the teasing she gave you. Soon you watched as she returned and she handed you the bottle.

"Are you ready?" She asked looking down at you.

"Yep. As always." You smiled up at her opening the bottle and drinking down the liquids. You gaged at the awful taste and coughed you licked most of the taste out and drank down some of the tea before it was too late, you relaxed in your chair and soon you could feel the position taking its effect. You felt the rush going threw your body you looked up at Zecora and saw her form getting bigger and bigger as well as the room around you, you watched the entire world around you becoming bigger and bigger with every second you saw the chair you were seated in now becoming a landscape with the mountain side and Zecora was now a towering giant to you a giant with a hungry look in her eyes.

Soon you were four inches tall the shrinking potion had worked like it always did you gazed up at your zebra giantess she smiled down at you reached down her train-sized fingers plucking you up by the scruff of your shirt.

"Look how small you have become, my little friend." She giggled and brought you to her muzzle you watched as her lips became puckered and then you were pressed into her soft, warm, furry lips. You embraced the softness of her lips and pressed your face into the lips you kissed into the bottom lip and hugged it you felt the top lip smoother over you. You then pulled away from her plush lips a line of saliva dripped from your body soaking your shirt. "Oops look what I have done. I'll have to clean that for you."

She dropped you into her open palm and used her free fingers to pull off your shirt and tuck it in her pocket. She giggled and brought you closer to her muzzle once again you smiled reached up hugging the warm muzzle snuggling into Zecora's lips again and giving them gentle kisses you then hit with spongy wet member, Zecora's giant tongue slipped out smothering into you and flopped into the tip of the tongue, you laid on the soft humid tongue snuggling in the wet slimy member. You slipped off and flopped back into her palm you had a bright smile across your face feeling a bit aroused.

Soon she let you slide down to her fingertips and plucked you up by your waste she brought you hovering over to her exposed cleavage you blushed bright red staring down at it. Soon she lowered you down and tucked you into her cleavage, you relaxed on the left breast and soon with her now loose finger pushed you down deeper into her cleavage. "Rest tight little friend."

You snuggled up between the tight warm breasts they were incredibly soft and warm you relaxed on them feeling the warm plush walls pressing and pushing you into each other you could feel Zecora moving her breasts jiggled as she moved it was very hard for you not to fall asleep, you feel Zecora humming you felt the vibration of her voice around you and the thumping of her heart.

Soon you feel a short quake it must be Zecora sitting down soon you feel the fingers plucking you up once more you see her welcoming smile and look down seeing her prepared sandwich.

It was plain white bread and a slice of lettuce and tomato and on top of them was a stack of hay, she was missing her most important ingredient, you. She lowered you down to the sandwich and laid you on the hay bed you relaxed on the hay and curled up in a ball as she gentle put the top bread piece on top of you.

"Time for your exciting journey my little friend." You heard her muffled voice say and waited for it to happen a spark of excitement was beaming through you and a goofy smile was over your face. You felt the movement around you shifting and soon you could feel the fingers of the giantess around the sandwich you heard a ripping and crunching sound near you, you watched as the surface next to you was ripped away by the titanic white boulders clanged together giving you full view of Zecora's teeth right in front of you.

You watched as she chewed after up her bite you heard the mushing and chewing inside her soft furred cheeks she pulled away, gently and slowly, before swallowing, her rings tinkling as it slips down her throat, and then opeing her mouth, as she runs her tongue over her teeth she brought your exposed form to her open maw she exhaled into you giving you a breeze of her hot breath, she opened her maw you looked inside as her hilltop tongue lowered exposing her flexing throat and with that a small burp rocked the throat and blew into you, you smelled the breath and the aftermath of her remaining meals in her gut. It made you blush bright red and soon her lips closed and she licked them suggestively and then they parted webs of saliva coded from the top to bottom of her open maw her tongue stuck out bringing you inside stuffing the sandwich in.

Soon you were worked around getting coded in the saliva and hay soon you watched the bread and lettuce getting chewed up by the boulders you saw them grin and tear soon you were tossed up by the mush covered tongue pressing you into the roof of her mouth you get stuck to the roof and watch as the sandwich gets chewed to bits soon you flop back down into the slippery mush of the eaten food you lay there and watch as the mush gets swallowed slipping into Zecora's throat and vanishing when the tongue lifts up swallowing the rest down when the tongue flops back down an exhale of air brushes over you.

You lay in the soft squishy member feeling the warmth of the hot tongue soon you feel the tongue lift up and you slide towards the humid abyss of Zecora's throat you stopped at the edge and stand up you see the slow swaying uvula in front of you and gentle wrap your arms around it and embrace it in a soft warm hug, you feel the tongue lift up giving you a chance to spoon with the squishy uvula and snuggle into it. You press the uvula into your face and give it a loving kiss.

You soon let go flopping back into the tongue you feel the tongue lift up and wrap around you squeezing you in the slimy warmth. The tongue works you over to the molars and tosses you around pressing you into the cheek walls and finally Zecora's tongue works you back to her throat and finally you slip down into her throat with ease and one powerful swallow.

~GULP~

You slide down into the esophagus the tight lumps of the tube squeeze you and gently push you down and down. Outside Zecora felt the tiny lump of your body form in her neck she playfully put a finger on the lump feeling it travel down her neck and vanish inside.

The tin tube walls impressed and depressed pushing you downward you looked down seeing the multiple fleshy rings open and the ones above you close as you passed through finally your long journey was over and you came to tight sphincter it opened once your feet touched and and slowly passed through squeezing out threw it and flopped down into the gigantic chamber.

You looked around where you were the stomach was like large room the soft spongy walls swayed and moved slowly you heard the gurgling and sloshing of the stomach breaking down the remains of the sandwich you saw a shallow pool near you but you didn't land it you landed on the shore side of the pool you smiled and leaned into the warm soft wall.

"Are you well?" Zecora's voice echoed around you.

"Very well, I love doing this." You smiled hugging into the soft warm wall and kissed the wall feeling its full embrace around you the humidity, the powerful but gentle heartbeat, the soft gurgling. "Thanks for doing this again Zecora."

"I enjoy it as well little friend." Zecora's voice echoed you feel a sudden pat on the walls making them jiggle like jello. Outside Zecora rubbed her belly and walked over to her bed and laid down feeling her tiny passenger inside. Zecora let out a burp and relaxed in the bed gently rubbing her belly.

Inside you feel the warmth taking over you rest against the soft walls you feel your eyes getting heavy and begin to blink and soon you close them falling asleep to the sound of Zecora's mighty heartbeat. 

The End


	2. Chapter 2

You smiled on your way to your friend's house you pushed passed all the vines and moss covered tree roots, you managed to dodge every horrible thing the awful forest through at you it was like it was alive and trying its best to destroy you. Almost like it was sentient, it didn't matter anymore you finally got to your best/girl friend.

The famous witch doctor Zecora, you made your way towards the dark oak door and gave it a friendly knock and stood still smiling as you could hear the clopping of her hoof steps arriving at the door, soon the door opened and stood in front of you a 6 foot tall anthropomorphic zebra woman wearing a long brown cloth covering her private lower regions and a makeshift shirt that almost covered her exposed cleavage.

"Well look who it is." She smiled looking down at you, you smiled brightly blushing a shade of light red she leaned down wrapping her arms around you hugging you in a warm embrace. You managed to wrap your arms around the top of her shoulders you could feel the soft fur of her back on your chilled arms and did the best you could to hug the tall zebra.

"I'm glad you came to visit me my little friend, come and have seat and of today's spell I will tell." Zecora lossed her grip around you and walked in giving you a 'come in' motion, you walked into the hut looking around at the work area of the zebra woman feeling a happy smile coming across your face you walked towards the chair you always sate in by the fireplace, Zecora had mixed up some warm tea for the both of you she walked over towards you her loud steps echoing in the hut. You tried not to stare but watched as her breasts bounced with her steps.

Zecora sate down next to you handing you some tea that happily sipped warming you up inside. You watched as Zecora did the same taking a light sip out of her mug it looked so cute to you.

"I'm happy you have arrived, I am at this moment in the middle of testing new spells." Zecora spoke.

"What kind of spells Zecora?" You asked resting back and feeling relaxed in your comfy chair.

"Another shrinking spell." Zecora smirked at you; almost every time you visited her you ended up in her warm belly or was added to her meals. "How's about you get smaller for me and I'll have my lunch."

"Let me guess it's my tea?" You asked not even being phased by the whole thing as you continued to sip up the remains of your tea you could already feel the position working its magic, it was almost like a massage to you, you felt your body getting smaller and smaller you quickly handed Zecora your mug letting her take before your hand was too small to even hold it. After a few minutes passed you were now only 3 inches tall and sitting on the soft gigantic chair.

You felt the world tremble and quake and stood over you was now the giantess Zecora looking down at you with a joyous smile on her muzzle she lowered her hand down letting you climb into her warm palm you let the tip of her giant finger press into your head as she pet you like tiny pet.

You relaxed as Zecora walked to her table you climbed to the edge of her hand looking down at the table filled with food and condiments, you smiled happily it was a familiar sight that you were happy to visit plenty of times.

"I'll need both hands to make the sandwich." Zecora voice echoed like a megaphone you expected to be put down on the table like always but suddenly you felt her gigantic thumb press down on you. You jumped a bit trying to escape you then saw you were heading for Zecora's face her giant face smiled at you and you were brought to her truck-sized lips and pressed into the puckered up lips Zecora's 'Mmms' could be heard all around you as you became smothered into her plush lips you felt the hot saliva touching your body as well as the titanic lips pressing down on you and pushing up all around your body you saw the gigantic pink slimy member slipped out from her lips, the fingers pressed you into her warm slimy tongue you let your whole body press into the tip, you were sinking into the soft squishy flesh. Soon Zecora's maw opened her finger pressing you forward into her tongue and open maw her hot warm air breathing into you like a humid hurricane, soon her finger lifted off your body and the tongue came back inside with you on it.

The light vanished behind her enormous boulder teeth and plush lips, you felt the land-sized tongue lift up and moving you around pressing you into the top of her fleshy roof, you blushed bright red feeling the hot warm slimy flesh all around you, you could feel a hard member below poking at your shorts as the tongue continued to smother you. It soon flopped down letting your tiny form drop into the spongy tongue with a loud flop! The large folds of the tongue raised up and wrapped around you like a serpent soaking you in the softness of the fleshy member soaking you in the hot drool. You managed to lose your shirt in the tongue and soon your top half was exposed to the soft tongue, you were loving every moment of it and then the light entered in the giant fingers plucking you with web line of drool trailing off of you.

"Having fun?" Zecora asked smiling at you licking up your taste, you nod feeling so happy and relaxed in her two mighty fingers, and then you saw yourself going towards her cleavage and then were settled between the soft warm orbs of flesh you smiled nessling into the warm soft left orb you relaxed on while the other held you in place the right orb pressing into your body almost like a pillowy hug, you exhaled loudly relaxing in the warm embrace of Zecora's warm breasts.

Soon Zecora had finished making the sandwich a nice homemade burger a handsome looking one you thought almost made you wish you were the one eating it. A nice sesame seed bun with a healthy slice of lettuce and mayo and mustard coded on the meat patty, you saw the titanic fingers grabbing a hold of you and and you saw the burger below you Zecora's grip loosed and you went falling into the mayo and mustard covered burger.

With a splat you found yourself covered in the condiments but you didn't mind it was yours and her kink you laid flat on your belly letting the blanket of lettuce cover you and the bun press down into you. You felt gravity shift from where you were you could see Zecora's plush lips licking and spread showing her open maw ready to take you back in.

A knock was heard making the zebra woman froze and blush red she blinked many times wondering why the would be another visitor coming but then Zecora's eyes widen she smacked her head head in aggravation.

"How could I have forgot my order from the Apples." She sighed letting the sandwich settle on the plate. "Stay there I promise you before the day ends you'll be in a belly."

Zecora opened the door and there in the doorway stood the Apple stallion Big Macintosh, he was holding a large barrel over his shoulder, Zecora could see Big Mac was sweating and his shirt was ripping up.

"Please come in, come in." Zecora stepped aside letting the muscular stallion walk in setting the barrel full of apples down on the wooden floor he breathed heavily holding his chest. "What happened to you?"

"Timberwolves,... Had,... Ta fight them off they were heading for your hut." Big Mac huffed wiping away sweat from his forehead.

"Come sit." Zecora held Big Mac's hand and lead him to chair for him to sit in she suddenly grabbed the remains of his shirt pulling it off showing off his muscular build Zecora could see faded claw marks over his chest Zecora blushed a little looking at his exposed muscular chest and watched as the sweat was dripping down it her face was blushing bright red watching his slow moving adbs moving in and out.

"Z-Zecora?" Big Macintosh's voice broke her trance she looked up at his face and looked away and quickly grabbed a cloth soaking it in a liquid it made a hissing sound giving Zecora a sign it was ready she lowered down towards Big Mac's chest and pressed the cloth into his chest making him wince. She pressed the cloth into claw marks letting the liquids soak into the marks soon the marks began to heal up a purple glow seeped into the marks and just in matter of seconds the marks closed up leaving Big Macintosh's body perfectly healed. "Th-Thanks Zecora."

"It's not a problem I'm so sorry the journey here was such a dismay." Zecora felt a twinge of guilt in her belly.

"It's not a problem at all besides, them wolves were heading for your hut I had to do something." Big Mac smiled a little ensuring her it was not a big deal.

"I should still give you something for your troubles." Zecora looked around and spotted her burger and smirk stretched across her muzzle. She walked over grabbing her burger and from inside her tiny boyfriend was being smothered by the bun. "How about a nice burger?"

"Ah, Zecora I couldn't." Big Mac denied.

"I insist Big Mac it's the least I can do for all your troubles." Zecora put the burger under his muzzle letting Big Mac get the smell of the burger something about it smelled very appetizing to the muscular Apple stallion.

"Well,..." Big Macintosh's tongue licked across his lips looking at and smelling the fresh burger. "Since you're offering." Big Mac had to wipe some drool away from the corner of his mouth letting Zecora hand the burger to him. He held the burger in his hand and smiled licking his lips ready to eat.

From inside you saw as Zecora rocked you around and talked with the muscular anthropomorphic man Big Macintosh the older brother to Applejack, you watched as she offered the burger you were inside to him you would have protested but you stayed quiet you felt an odd excitement take over letting you stay silent as you saw the face of Big Mac now in front of you. You watched as Big Macintosh's spongy tongue slipped from between his lips licking across them wetting them and you watched as his maw opened showing off the saliva coated tongue as well as webs of saliva decorating the open mouth you watched as the fleshy tongue's lumps shifted down showing off the cavernous throat the walls flexed making the flappy uvula sway. You were growing closer and closer you grew a bit anxious as the mouth's shadow casts over you.

You watched as the large tongue began to stick under the bottom of the sandwich and then with a loud crunch that echoed in your ears you watched as the white boulders of the stallion's jaws came smashing together in a loud bang!

You felt freedom at your will as you came flopping down into the slimy spongy surface you sunk into the hot fleshy member and was then flopped into the center as the large landscape-like tongue moved the bite of the burger into his jaws the teeth slammed down and crushed the food into his mighty, powerful jaws you watched as the teeth grind tearing the food into bits and soon into humid mush, the teeth smashed into the muddy mess that splashed into you coating you in the mud like mush covering your tiny body.

The tongue suddenly lifted up pressing you into the soft humid roof of Big Mac's mouth, you were being smothered and loving it you faced the roof this time you felt the soft red flesh with your hands feeling the hard surface above you. You then began to feel the mighty tongue flops back down a wave of hot drool splashed into you soaking from top to bottom you blushed bright red flopping into the soft humid flesh pressing yourself into it.

You could feel the cold air washing in as Big Mac took another bite moving you around flopping your tiny body into his molar, you were dazed looking around seeing where you had landed you felt a twitch of fear washing over you. You looked up seeing the giant molars coming down to crush you, you leaped just inches from being smashed by Big Mac's chomping molars.

You squished into the spongy tongue slipping on the saliva getting yourself washed into the drool it soaked you coating down your hair and shorts, the lump of the tongue lifted up causing you to slide down into the middle of the tip and you were soon greeted by another bite of food that was being chomped away by the mighty teeth of the stoic stallion, you looked around your surroundings enjoying the whole sensation of being in another living person while they eat.

You looked behind yourself to see a giant muddy lump of chewed food sloping into you sliding you down towards the hot air spewing open throat that flexed madly dripping with saliva as you got closer and closer. Soon the mush stopped at the edge of Big Mac's throat giving you a glimpse of awaiting esophagus ready to bring down into the body of the mighty Apple stallion. The lumps of the tongue lifted up letting you press against the flap of Big Mac's throat you took this opportunity grabbing a hold of the bottom lump of Big Mac's uvula holding onto it clinging to, you watched as the slope of food vanished into the dark abyss of Big Mac's esophagus you looked around the world you were in you now looking at the whole inside of Big Macintosh's mouth you could feel the slippery flesh under your arms and legs you felt the thud of Big Mac's heart through the fleshy uvula, you had to press your body into the slimy lump blushing more feeling the whole thing against you and poking feeling that made you loosen your grip and fall back down into the lumps of the tongue, you felt so awkward as the trembling of the jaws loosened you saw the light beaming into the mouth glimmers of beams peaked through the teeth.

Soon a flood of hot brown brood water came splashing into the tongue flooding the maw and splashing you into a hot wave and found yourself being washed away into Big Mac's waiting throat and with that Big Macintosh gulped you down with the sip of hot tea.

Big Macintosh sipped the cup of warm tea given to him by Zecora who was more than happy to share her tea with him, he licked his lips feeling the warm liquid going down into his body.

"Ah,... That was good thanks for everything Zecora." Big Mac smiled brightly.

"My pleasure Big Mac it was the most I could do." Zecora smiled happily, Big Mac stood up from the chair patting his belly and walked towards the door.

"Better get home before AJ wonders where I am." Big Mac smiled opening the door and walked out with Zecora watching as he walked out.

"Good bye Big Mac hope to see you soon." Zecora smirked as she watched the muscular stallion make his way back into the Everfree Forest.

You found yourself being washed away down into narrow tunnel you held your breath as the hot flood of tea worked its way down the tunnel the lumps of the tight flesh opened and reopened squeezing you almost making you lose your held breath you came to the end as the sphincter of the tunnel opened letting the tea and you spill into the gigantic chamber. You flopped down into the stomach liquids finding chunks, bits and pieces of past meals floating around in the light green liquids, you felt your lungs screaming at you and swam to the surface gasping for all the air you could taking in all the smelly, humid air you took a moment to breath it all in and looked around where you were. The stomach of the mighty stallion was light red hue the wrinkled fleshy walls, you watched the walls increase and decrease in and out, saliva dripped from the walls you watched as the mush of eaten apples and the burger you were on slowly began to be eaten and melted away by the liquids of Big Mac's gut. You swam to a fleshy island climbing into to it safely protecting from the slime lake you sighed loudly having a feeling relaxation you pressed yourself into the warm fleshy walls feeling it against your body, you listened to the gurgling sounds of Big Mac's stomach and the loud heartbeat echoing around the chamber you smiled a bit pressing yourself into the moist fleshy walls.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

You sighed loudly as you made your way into the mountain range the spiky pointed tips of the mountains like teeth of some mighty beast surrounded your view like you were trapped in the jaws of some kind of monster.

Of course it was normal for you, you had been in many stomachs since you came to this world Zecora your new girlfriend and even the Apple farmer it was a joy for you, it was living out a long lost dream you thought was forgotten many years ago. And why were you making your way up this mighty mountain, why were you putting yourself through all this torment. Simple dragons and not just any dragons but the Dragon Lord herself Ember the Lord of all dragons.

You marched upward into a convenient path you walked confidently with a joyous smile on your face, a loud roar broke your confidence causing you to jump.

"Wha! Wha!" You shake stumbling around seeing a gigantic shadow looming passed over head.

It was indeed a mighty dragon which meant you were getting close very very close to the dragons it made you a little nervous but you knew if these dragons got you, you'd be safe inside there guts but they weren't your targets so all you could do was stay low.

You ducked behind some rocks hiding till the beast overhead passed. You stared up at the skies seeing the dragon had bright velvet scales with a lime underbelly his body massive and muscular dark green spikes trailed from his head to his tail, his wings flapped causing a miniature blast of wind that came close to knocking you from your feet.

You held your hands to your eyes blocking away the dust hazing the air from the beasts flapping wings. You blinked and looked closely seeing the dragon was holding a giant bag that looked like a it was holding food inside, giant food. You could also see that this dragon was one you've seen before it was Twilight Sparkle's assistant and 'little' brother Spike who you've heard from rumors was also a Dragon Lord you didn't ask why or how it always confused you and you didn't really care at this moment all you wanted to do now was get to your dragoness beauty's belly.

You smiled and continued onto your journey you came to a large clearing it was a enormous circular canyon and there was something in the middle of it. A giant dinner table made of stone and on left and right side were two boulders settled as makeshift seats for said table.

You could hear a loud another loud roar echoing through the canyon and breaking the silence of the sky, you looked over yonder watching a dragon appear with sapphire scales its body was leaner but still much bigger than Spike, it had curved horns and came down into the canyon causing a quake making you tremble and slip from your spot and went tumbling down the steep rocky wall.

You flopped down the rocky wall and felt gravity sending you downward towards the rock hard ground, suddenly you hit something, your eyes squinted open you felt something under you its was soft and smooth.

"Hey speck you ok?" A female voice boomed.

You rubbed your throbbing head and looked up seeing a massive head looming over you and pair of ruby eyes looking down at you, you blushed bright red seeing who it was you were facing. It was the Dragon Lord, Ember.

"Hey, speck you alright?" The dragoness's voice boomed. "You better not be a trespasser? Or a thief." Ember growled making your insides rumble.

"N-No. Your majesty,... I-I,..." You blushed bright red smiling up at the dragoness. Her left eyebrow raised up looking annoyed. "I,.. I came here to your meal,..."

"Excuse me?" Ember asked now looking confused. "Let me hear that again?"

"I-I wish to be your meal Dragon Lord Ember." You knelt on your knee and bowed your head.

"Bit of an odd request?" Ember's lip curved up. "Why?"

"Its,... a pleasure of mine,... No harm will come to me or you princess I swear to it." The dragoness scratched the bottom of her chin her confused expression turned to a look of curiosity her reptilian tongue slipped from her muzzle licking her chops. "Whatever you are I might take you up on that offer."

Ember wrapped her scaled fingers around your tiny body you relaxed in her grasp, you smiled warmly knowing what was going to happen you could only imagine what it'd be like inside her warm belly. You could hear flapping wings making you look up seeing Spike coming down into the canyon his massive body slammed down into the canyon making a quake and Ember giggle at her friend's predicament.

"Ah-h,... Sorry I'm late Ember,.." Spike's deep voice rumbled the ground despite his voice deep and matchored he still sounded like a nervous kid.

"Hehe, Its fine Spike." Ember stomped over to her friend lending her hand. Spike gladly reached up grasping her hand and was pulled up to his scaly feet. "And besides we have a dinner guest."

Ember let your body limp out from her grasp and felt her finger tips holding on tight to your legs dangling you in front of Spike's muzzle you looked over at him his head cocked looking at you he leaned his long muzzle over to you his nostrils sniffing in the air around you.

"Hmm I think I've seen this guy before. Zecora's friend I don't know him that well though." Spike smiled up at you he licked his lip. "He does smell quite good."

"Hmm?" Ember brought you up to her muzzle and sniffed your body as well. "He does." Her tongue slipped out licked at your exposed belly, you felt a tremble of pleasure electrifying your spine as you gave a small laugh. "I think he'll be nice addition to our date."

"Let me taste." Spike leaned in Ember held you in front of the dragon he opened his jaws letting his large sloppy tongue leak out from his jaws the tongue pressed into your body the slimy member licked across you covering your whole body in his hot saliva. "Mmmm. Your right." The dragon chuckled leaning further in opening his jaws wider letting out humid gusts of air as his tongue curved under your body, letting you have something to lay as you felt your body sliding on the dragon's tongue you smile blushing brightly as you felt the tongue with your hands pressing into the slimy taste buds of Spike the hot drool sticking to your hands and arms like thick glue you felt Ember's grip on you loosen a bit you could feel her fingertips holding your foot, she began to lower you. You were hit with a fleshy lump of Spike's tongue you pressed your body into the tongue coding your body in the dragon's hot drool. The lump of the tongue flattened down exposing his cavernous throat ready to swallow whole anything that falls into it.

"No hogging it all to yourself, Spike." Ember pulled you from Spike's maw leaving silvery webs of saliva trailing off your body. You blushed turning pure red you felt so aroused by this and loved the feeling of humid drool dripping from your body your shirt was mattened to your body soaking wet it made you a bit uncomfortable, Ember noticed this and used her other fingertips to take off your soaked shirt flinging it to the side.

Ember brought you close to her face a smile stretched across her face and she brought you close to the front of her muzzle and opened her maw dangling you into her open maw her slick tongue snaked out and began to wrap itself around your torso soaking you with her hot saliva and letting it drip all over you. You felt your torso tightening up as the snake-like tongue wrapped and unwrapped all around you soaking you in her hot drool you could feel the tip of her tongue tickling at your toes making you giggle.

The tongue unwrapped from you and you felt gravity shifting and found yourself at Spike's mercy once more the hungry looking dragon opened his maw showing off the many razor fangs, his spongy tongue, and hot air spewing throat. Soon Ember released you letting you flop into the spongy flesh you smiled relaxing into the soft surface and sank your fingers into the jelly-like tissue you let the hot drool soak all over your body drenching you in his spit. You could smell his breath. It smelled oddly like fruit and mints, you heard them talking about a date so it didn't really surprise you. You let your body slide down the middle of the slobbery tongue you were at the base of the tongue, you felt the tongue lift up pressing you into the roof of the mouth.

Spike's tongue sloshed you from side to side you were pressed into his cheek getting smothered by the massive tongue you stuck to the tongue as it settled back into place, a beam of light entered the beast's maw and was blocked out by another shadow blocked out the light as Ember's maw could be seen entering the view, from inside Spike's maw you saw Ember's mouth coming towards Spike's you watched as the lips of dragons connected you saw the open maw of Ember connected with Spike's and then her long tongue slipped past her's and Spike fangs and came slithering into Spike's mouth the tongue wrapped around you and Spike's tongue the tongues began to slither and move like snakes made of jelly wrapping around each other with you in the middle you began to get smothered into each tongue you smiled joyously it was the most arousing moment you have experienced the tongues pressed and squeezed into your tiny body you felt something in your pants getting harder the tongues pressured into your sensitive spot making you blush and smile as the tongues pressured into your face squeezing you, you felt as if you were being hugged by two anacondas covered in goop soon you felt one of the tongues pulling at your tiny body and willingly you were tossed inside another mouth.

You found your face laying on the base of whomever's tongue you've landed in you smiled brightly and pressed your shoulder into the tongue and snuggled into the lumps the tongue curved cradling your tiny body in its slimy warmth.

Soon you felt the air rushing in and two diggest grabbing your feet, the clawed fingers pulled you out from Ember's maw and there you saw a smiling Spike and Ember staring at you with hungry grins.

"Your quiet tasty little guy." Ember smiled puckering up her lips and giving you a kiss that smothered your whole face.

"You make a great snack." Spike's tongue slipped out licking at your back sending chills down your spin to your pelvis.

Soon you felt the warm sun on your body as Ember set you down on the table you laid back with your exposed member showing you smiled and exhaled happily.

"So shrimp." Ember asked getting your attention. "You got some options."

Ember laid a gigantic plate before you and on it were giant slices of bread you were amazed by this, happy at what you were seeing. You watched as Ember pulled out some condiments meats and vegetables all tower over you literally the food of the Gods Spike set down some plates as well and a bowl filled with jewels, the plate had a burger the size of house in front of you.

"Who's do you wish to go into?" Spike asked leaning forward looking down at you.

You really couldn't choose but you pointed to Ember since she was your target in the first place. "Well alright little fellow. But first give Spike some fun first." You nod and happily let Spike grab a hold of you holding you between his finger tips.

You saw him pull off the bun and drop you on the meat patty below. The bun came down over you smothering you into the soft side of the bun you smiled licking at the tasty bread you felt the gravity shifting around you Spike must have already been picking up the burger and soon you heard ripping, chomping, and soon light as you could see a the shinny white fangs come into view clanging shut just missing your face.

You could see Spike's head jerk back and snap the burger into mush with his mouth open you watched as strains of saliva dripped from his maw and he gave a mighty gulp sending the lump of food down his husky neck. The lump vanished into his ribcage and you watched as the hungry dragon smiled happily seeing you peeking out from the trapped sandwich. He smiled at you licking his lips hungrily and then you were drawn nearer to his open maw.

Spike's maw loomed over you consuming your whole view all you could see was the inside of his maw and the lumps of his tongue flatten down exposing the flexing throat that seemed to widen as he exhaled into you. You watched the uvula flapping from the gusts of air, the jaws snapped shut sealing you safely inside his mighty maw. And then you were worked out from the sandwich and fell back into his slobbery tongue. You sate in the middle and watched as the tongue moistion the bite of the food and began to work them into the long pointed fangs you sate back on the spongy lumps watching the fangs rip and tear apart the food the bread, the meat all of it was ripped to shreds and began to soften and become mush that piled around the tongue.

The mush began to push its way over the tongue soaking you in the mush your body was just a another bit of the food in the dragon's mouth. You could see you were nearing the gaping flexing throat and then, you were at the edge of his mouth saliva soaking all over you and the mush. You looked over seeing the opening gap below you it was like a hot spewing tunnel that would lead you down to his hungry belly.

You watched as the gaping windpipe vanished behind a slice of flesh that opened up another hole you watched the rings of the tunnel jiggle a low rumbling was heard below, you could hear hissing and a faint wind brushing into you. ~BUURRRRRRRPP~

A loud burp shot at you sending you flying into the front of Spike's mouth, the tip lifted up slamming you into the roof of his slimy mouth when he flopped his tongue back down to his jaw, you stuck to the roof and slowly peeled off from the moist sealing webs of saliva trailed along your body as you flopped into his warm tongue once again.

The smell of his breath lingered around you it was almost arousing to, you felt Spike moving and Ember giggling you looked forward to see Spike's maw was slightly open and Ember was getting closer and closer and soon enough her muzzle slipped inside Spike's the tips of her fangs grabbed the collar of your matted shirt. You began to be softly pulled from the dragon's maw, Ember tugged you out from Spike's mouth dangling you in her jaws you smiled brightly enjoying this experience.

You felt the collar choking you a bit, you managed to look down seeing Ember's open sandwich you felt the slimy shirt slipping from your body and then you popped out from shirt and landed right on the soft giant lettuce and meat patty below you, that was now your moist bed. You smiled more it was a goofy grin that looked like you were high on sugar. Ember smiled down at you and calmly placed the bread on top of you covering your small body, you were being moved Ember picked the sandwich up and brought it right to her open maw.

Just like with Spike you could hear chomping and ripping, soon you could see Ember's face coming into frame she looked at you with suggestive grin her white fangs shinned in the sunlight like pure diamonds, her tongue licked across her fangs moistening them fresh slime of drool dripped down the tips of her teeth as her opened showing off the gaping throat that exhaled the hot breath into your body.

You were brought right into her maw the fangs surrounded you sealing you inside the dragoness's maw. The moist tongue twisted into you scooping you up and letting you slide along side the hot moist tongue, you could see the bits of sandwich being worked by the fangs of Ember ripping and tearing you could see the teeth turning the food into mush you opened your arms letting the slimy mush cover your whole form. The mush dripped from arms and legs you flopped backwards into the base of Ember's tongue soaking you in her hot drool, the humid air soaked over you the feeling of the mush the humidity on your bare skin feel amazing.

You blushed bright pure tomato red you slipped your hand down to your crotch feeling the bulge forming as the tongue pressed into your bare chest you murred loudly as you felt the drool and mush soaking your whole body.

You watched as some of the food made its way down Ember's throat going pass her tongue you watched it lift up blocking off the throat and with a loud gulp the food mush was gone.

You laid down on the soft surface pressing your face into the dragoness's tongue gently kissing soft flesh, the drool of the Dragon Lord was left on your lips trailing saliva behind, you wanted to show the Dragon Lord more of your appreciation and leaned forward more into her tongue pressing your face into it and began to lick the tongue rubbing the tongue with your hands you felt the dragoness purr with pleasure from your taste, you gave the tongue one last kiss and climbed your way to the cavernous throat, the saliva dripped from the above in the middle of this was Ember's uvula you reached out to the flap and hugged it smothering your face into it and began to kiss it.

"I ready to be in your stomach my Lord." You softly spoke as the dragonesss's tongue worked you to back of her throat. You looked down seeing the fleshy slip cover the airway and you could smell and feel a new hot air brushing into your bare skin, you felt the tongue lift up brushing you into the folds of the throat's top the saliva flooded its way down the lumps sending the remaining mush into you and pushing you into the tube below.

The walls of the tube squeezed around you it felt like soft pushes to your body you felt the wind being pushed out from you as the entrance to the tunnel below began to loosen and then finding yourself sliding into narrow tunnel. The fleshy lumps around you pushed you forward making you slide down it was like hot humid water slide that felt like it was going to go on forever you looked up seeing the fainted light fading faster and faster being swallowed up by the fleshy lumps above.

You slide further down the tunnel till you came to a sphincter when you hit into it the lumps quivered and flexed up letting gravity and lumps of mush pass through the tight opening.

You slide down a slimy wall and found yourself falling you flipped around in the air and came splashing into a thick goop. You quickly held your breath seeing the green and yellow liquid around you, bubbles fluttered around you as you watched the chunks of mush sink into the pool. You swam to the top gasping for air getting in all the thick air around you the chamber was gigantic fleshy walls swayed, and gurgling echoed, saliva dripped all around the chamber as the pink walls moved you swam to island of flesh connecting to the stomach walls, you smiled brightly and snuggled into the warm soft wall you heard the heartbeat booming around you and gurgling of the stomach eating away the food you traveled in with. You felt the dragons laughter around you, you felt a swaying as Ember possibly moved the swaying and the heartbeat made your eyes heavy, you started to close your eyes feeling the humid air putting you to sleep. 

The End


	4. Chapter 4

You smiled happily with goofy devilish grin as with the giantess standing over you her yellow and orange mare spoke with her raspy voice.

"Alright squirt." Spitfire roared laying out a piece of white bread. "Get on it!"

You smiled and nodded your head with no questions asked, you climbed into the soft white bread bed it could almost be like a queen sized mattress to you if not for the fact that you knew where this was going.

You heard her giggling, Spitfire always loved the feeling of being in charge and powerful and you loved helping to give her that dominating feeling with it adding into your own fantasy.

Spitfire licked her lips drips of drool sliding down the sides of her mouth making you blush a bit you laid there on the bread slice as Spitfire pulled up two slices of bologna laying the on top of you.

The chilled to the touch giving you goosebumps the meat blanket matted you down into the bread you peaked over the bologna to see a slice of cheese being added on top of the two slices of bologna.

"Now for the veggies." Spitfire's voice echoed she added on a tomato slice and a scrap of lettuce.

You smiled slipping under the food while you did that Spitfire added a squirt of mayo and the final top of bread she picked up the sandwich, your whole view was taken over by her face. "Now should I eat you slowly or…"

A loud bang on the door made the mare pause in shock soon the door flew open revealing to be Soarin in a panic. "Spitfire you gotta come right now!"

"Wha… Wha…" Spitfire held the sandwich near her mouth in total shock now seeing Soarin blushing.

"Hurry up please, I know its your lunch break but its urgent." Soarin was sweating bullets he stood there awkwardly stomping his hooves quickly.

Spitfire slowly looked at her sandwich and sighed loudly, you watched as Spitfire's mouth opened wide webs of saliva dripping from the roof of her mouth as you got closer and closer to the pulsating pink tongue.

The hot humid air washed over you as you entered into Spitfire's mouth the moist tongue welcomed you pressing into your face and the sandwich as Spitfire took her first bite sealing you inside.

You felt your body flop into the slimy floor and slide down into the center as the mouth moved the bits of the bread, meat, and vegetables into the molars of the mare, the teeth began to rip apart the tomatoes squirting the juices out of the crushed vegetable, the teeth crushed the bread and meats together making everything go to mush and flood into you.

The lettuce ripped and shredded globs of saliva splashed into you covering you in a sticky hot slop, you felt the slops of food pushing into you as the tongue lumps shifted down exposing the air spewing throat.

You slide closer and closer seeing the throat of Spitfire flexing for her gusts of breaths the uvula waving flinging waves of saliva at you, your body slipped down to the edge of the throat you watched the flap of flesh close off the windpipe and with a good push you slipped down into throat.

With a loud gurgling gulp! You slide down into the tight narrow tunnel the spongy walls of the esophagus, the walls pushed into you squeezing you like a snake it could have take the breath out of you if it had not loosened letting you slide down quicker and then push you further and further downwards.

With a final push you felt the walls push you down letting you slide down into a giant chamber you fell shortly hitting a shallow pool of liquids you were welcomed with a glob of slop landing next to you. You moved away from the slop and laid down in a clear space feeling the lumpy soft ruby walls the walls jiggled like jelly, you could hear the rush of blood from outside the stomach and the gusts of air entering and leaving Spitfire's lungs, the sound of Spitfire's heart was like a war drum each beat vibrated the stomach walls. You smiled happily snuggling into the warm walls of the Wonderbolt captain hugging into the moist walls enjoying the warmth around you. While you relaxed Spitfire growled and followed the panicking Soarin to the horrid emergency.

The End


	5. Chapter 5

You blinked twice, getting crusty grimes out of your eyes it was almost like you were waking from a long sleep, you were expecting to find yourself in a nice warm bed. You moved but your body was stuck you tried moving your arms then legs something had you pinned from both sides, you see a long door shaped light beginning to grow closer by the minute it stretched from longer and longer growing in size as whatever force that had took you towards it.

You had to squint your eyes as the bright light made you shrink back closing your eyes tightly leaving you feeling a rush of cool air bringing you out of your sleepy state, a feminine laugh entered your ears you opened your eyes slowly your blurry vision created a solid image of equine-like woman with a broken horn at the center of her forehead.

Tempest Shadow the once terrifying second hand to the Storm King himself now trusted friend and ally to the Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle stood or rather held you in her hand. Her grip loosened as she saw your body was trembling and gave you a gentle smile showing you she meant no harm.

You gave a sheepish smile to the titaness sitting perfectly still in the palm of her hand, you blushed looking at Tempest or rather Fizzle Pop she wore a dark tank top showing her bouncing boobs and her exposed abs she looked quiet tough, her body looked healthy, muscular but very attractive you blushed looking down at her cleavage having to hold your nose encase of some odd nose bleeding, it never happened to you but you didn't want to risk it.

"Hope you don't mind this but word says you have a particular interest." Fizzle said licking her lips a bit, you heard a gurgling coming from her abbed belly leaving you plenty of what she was referring too.

You nodded happily with a goofy smile on your face, Fizzle smiled as well making her way towards a counter she lowered her hand down letting you slide down into the cool flooring, you stood as she walked from your spot to the bread box were she grabbed said bread taking out two slices and laying them out on the counter, she looked over at you with the corner of her eye and motioned her head as a way to tell you to 'Come here.'

You made your way down to the twin car sized bread slices, she smiled at you then reached over into the ice box grabbing a leaf of lettuce, a slice of cheese and a slab of cold cooked meat. She slapped the meat on the bread slice than snapped her finger and pointed down at it, you didn't hesitate you made your way towards the meat and climbed into it laying flat on your belly.

Fizzle giggled placing the slice of cheese atop of your body covering you like a blanket, the very last was the lettuce Fizzle rubbed her hands together placing the bread slice on the lettuce creating a sandwich perfectly suitable for the once great warlord.

Tempest gripped the sandwich with her hands lifting it up towards her muzzle she showed a toothy grin smiling menacingly at it, she opened her mouth showing the slimy webs of saliva coding her teeth and tongue, her sloppy tongue snaked out of her bottom jaw you managed to poke your head out from the sandwich to look at the view before you.

You drew closer feeling the humid air from her mouth warming your bare skin, you stared in awe of the Shadow General's mouth marveling the spongy moist tongue, and her somewhat clean teeth. Tempest brought the sandwich into her jaws biting down leaving a large noticeable bite mark in the center, thankfully you weren't bitten in half you slipped fully inside.

You found yourself inside the giant molars already began to move up and down working the bread slices into her teeth, the saliva soaked the bread became a soaked mush that easily squashed between the hard boulders, you slipped out from the meat slab and into the soft spongy tongue splashing into a puddle of her hot drool, soaking your body, you laid atop of the gigantic member almost snuggling into the tongue.

You looked up seeing the leaf slip into her teeth easily being ripped apart like a sheet of paper, to your tiny ears it sounded like a sheet being ripped on a megaphone, bits and pieces of the leaf with a wave of saliva splashed into you coding your body in the ripped bits of vegetable. The teeth of Tempest began to work on the meat, the meat ripped into large chunks, the ground beef rolled out from the rising and falling molars slipping into the sides of the mouth being soaked turning to mush that began to flood inside her mouth, the sloppy blob of browns and whites, the mass of slop slide its way across her tongue quickly swallowing you up, you rode on the slimy blob to the center of of the tongue you watched the lumpy hills rise up quivering there jello like pink flesh, the throat was revealed with a gust of hot air washing over you, you moved forward going up the throat being only a foot away from going down.

You peeked down seeing the windpipe of the General exhaling hot air a fleshy flap covered the air pipe and revealed a new opening, you and the food slipped down into the pit. Going into a tight narrow tunnel, the fleshy rings opened allowing you to slide down further into the depths of Tempest's body, the slimy walls opened and closed squeezing you like a tube of toothpaste.

Soon you can to a stop it felt like hours but it was only minutes, you looked down seeing a fleshy sphincter that opened wide allowing you to peak into the area giving off a faint green glow. You let gravity do its thing, you went falling down into the gigantic chamber, you flipped through the air landing into with a splash. You sunk down in the liquids and quickly swam up to the surface, you inhale the humid air taking the heat into your lungs you stare up at the surroundings, the walls of Tempest's stomach colored dark red shimmering with the coded saliva that dripped its way from the sphincter above. The walls motioned in moving ever so slightly the green liquids that made up a small but still large to you lake in the center of it all bubbles formed around the chunks of food that were floating in the mess being eaten away and melted down, the sounds of rushing air entering and leaving Tempest's lungs entered your ears along with the rest of her body at work keeping her running.

You swam to a space were the liquids didn't reach you thankfully no harm was done much like many times before no burns from stomach juices harmed you, with a big grin on your face you relaxed in the space of the stomach wall listening and watching Tempest's body at work.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

You made your way towards the gigantic castle its towering pillars stretched to the dark skies they were like pointed spears that pierced the heavens, you pulled out a rope and tied it in perfect noose you then tossed up the noose hooking some pointed edge of the sill. You scaled your way up the mountainside (at least to you it was like scaling a mountain) you finally made your way up to the top and to your luck the window was even open.

You stuck to the sides of the window and peeked over the wooden sides of the window, the inside of the home was looked like it belonged to a Nobel by all the fancy pottery and the shandilay that hovered above the long table that had a dark and red color scheme to its cloth. Unlit candles stacked high in the middle of the table it looked like something that came out of fantasy castle but oddly a normal fridgurator was in the kitchen of this castle.

You didn't see the owner of said castle so you took your chance, you pulled the rope up from outside and tossed it to the other side of the window and began your climb into the castle you ran across the clean glass floor your shoes making a slight tapping sound with each step you took.

You spotted your target it was small treasure chest sitting on top of table in the living room inside the chest was various gold pieces coins, rings, gems, diamonds, large emeralds that seemed to have a chaotic ora to them.

You had to grab at least one of those just a regular coin would get you a ton of money it was made of pure gold and int this world the price of gold was much higher. Your greedy eyes made your mission clear you were going to get a piece of treasure from the chest.

You could hear something it was faint but then it started to become louder it sounded like thunder the thunder came in pauses a repeat of the same thundering boom that echoed and made the floor below you tremble. The thundering echoed louder and became more violent you heard what sounded like a door swinging open only through a megaphone and with that the thundering booms you now saw the the thundering belonged to the footsteps of the giant owner of the home, and you saw who it was.

Walking into the room of the chamber was the black furred unicorn King Sombra the mighty and feared king of the new Crystal Empire, he let out a loud sigh his muscular chest rising up and then down you watched as he unbuckled the straps of his boots lifting his smelly and damp foot out of the boot kicking it aside and did the same with the other, his massive feet planted on the glass floor he wiggled his toes cracking and stretching out the stick between his toes. You looked up watching him unhook his metal gauntlets from his hands tossing them aside and unstrapped his claymore setting it on the side of the table this got your attention the gigantic sword would be your bridge to the table. You carefully made across the floor thankfully not getting the sights of the mighty king.

As you moved you watched Sombra his red sharp horn glowed levitating his cape and armor from his body showing off the full muscular form leaving only boxers on Sombra's body you watched his muscular arms flexing as he made fists over and over working out the aches in his arms. He took off the helmet letting his long jet black mane fall down over the back of his neck and parts of his face. "Finally free time."

Sombra's massive damp feet started to lift and he took a step that made the tiny world around you tremble. Sombra's feet stomped the glass floor and they were heading your way you began to panic you tried to run or find a place to douge but it was too late, Sombra's massive foot lifted up casting a shadow over you, you saw the wrinkled and smooth flesh under his foot coming right down above you. The impression of the middle pad pushed down on your legs leaving the two pads of Sombra's foot slamming down on you smothering you between his humid smelling foot and the ice cold floor.

You could feel the sweaty damp flesh of Sombra's foot smothering you, your face was getting pressed into the double center of the pads of Sombra's foot you could hear a popping sound like a suction cup and you feel air rushing in on you and could see light beaming back into the darkness. You thought this would be your freedom but sadly with the mix of sweat and the hot flesh of Sombra's foot smothering you, you were held in place as Sombra walked.

With each step Sombra took was like a body slam to you, you could feel your tiny body being squashed and smothered deeper into the humid flesh of Sombra's foot and the smell didn't help it was like being in old worn sock that was used many times without washing.

Sombra walked to the fridge opening it looking inside to see what looked good to him, he growled nothing seemed to stick his tastes. He spotted some buns and began to think, he would have a sandwich or a least the start of a meal he would demand some serfs to prepare a meal for him later. Sombra pulled out the bag of buns and spotted a frozen meat patty using his magic not wanting to touch it with his hands, grabbing a pan tuning on the stove and placed the patty down into the pan and began to cook it.

"Think I'll relax while that cooks." Sombra mumbled to himself, going to the fridge again grabbing a bottle of wine and began stomping his way to the living room. The damp sweaty foot slammed down repeatedly driving you further into the humid wrinkled flesh of Sombra's foot as he walked the foot lifted up again only this time you didn't feel the hard cold floor crushing your tiny form only the fresh air blowing on the back of your body, you could see that Sombra had sat down on the couch leaving his foot propped hanging on his knee.

Luckily for you his foot was above the table and the chest of treasures, you used her fingers to pry your hands loose the sweat dripping from top of Sombra's foot helped in pushing you free from Sombra's foot. It took you three minutes but finally you were pried loose from the dark unicorn king's foot, you clung to the damp tuffs of slippery skin and slowly climbed your way down to the bottom pad of Sombra's foot, you saw a shadow forming over you looking up you saw Sombra's bus sized fingers coming down on you the tip of finger pressed down on you smothering you into his humid skin.

You were rubbed up and down you cringed as your face met with the humid smelly flesh again but this time rubbing you across it. The thin nails of Sombra's fingers thankfully didn't hit if they did they would have sliced you in two, the finger's then left the bottom pad of the foot giving you a chance to leap off the tip of the index finger and landed right into the hard gold of treasure chest.

You squinted the shining from the gold blinded you, you had to climb your up atop an emerald so you see the whole treasure fully you smiled rubbing your hands together all the torment of being stomped was about to pay off.

You spotted your favored target a large coin the size of sewer lid on the half you saw it had the face of Celestia posing with a sword in her hand you slide down grabbing the coin dragging it to the edge of the chest you were about to toss the coin off but slipped causing the coins to slide out of the chest along with you, the coins scattered into the table two landed on top of you keeping you pinned under them. This caught Sombra's attention he looked down on the table with a raised eyebrow putting down the bottle of wine which he drank from, you watched as the gigantic muzzle of the titanic unicorn hovered over you his hot breath flaried from his nostrils bathing you in its hot air the red eyes scanned across the spill, his face backed away he itches his chin while raising an eyebrow.

"That was odd. Must be to much for the little chest I'll need a bigger one soon." He sighed loudly letting out a slight burp from the wine resting in his belly. A hissing from the kitchen made Sombra leap off his couch and walk back into the kitchen to tend to his cooking meat.

You took the opportunity pushing the other coins off you grabbing one and pulled out two straps tying the coin in a cross of four and strapped the coin onto your back making it seem like a golden shield. You were about to jump down when realizing the jump you stared down the floor making this jump would be like jumping a building and the last thing you wanted was to snap your legs from the impact, you spotted the Claymore leaning on the table and ran towards it ready to use it as a means to escape. You climbed onto the shealth it was made of a slick leather of some kind that made it feel like rubber you pulled on the tuffs and pulled yourself into the sword only to now cling to it as Sombra had returned picking up the sword your legs dangled from the fast swinging you saw the world around you spin and come to a pause as Sombra propped the sword onto his shoulder the weight of the coin was waying you down your grip was beginning to slip.

You let out a yell as you were sent falling down from the claymore you watched the mountains like shoulders blades of Sombra fly past you and the rushing air going pasted you making your eyes tear up from the forces of the fall the sudden impact caught you off guard instead of being smashed into bloody mess on the floor you landed on something soft. The soft impact of the couch cushion broke your fall a dumb ear stretching grin took over your face as you got up happy with the feeling of being alive, you stood up brushing off the tiny little strains of hair from the couch catching tiny sparks as you brushed them off you could hear stomping nearby again as Sombra had returned with another bottle of wine and a bag of buns he let the bag flop onto the table and carefully placed the wine down on the table you were happy that the king didn't spot you and was about to take your leave when his pillar like legs blocked your path you watched the muscular furry legs turn and now seeing the back of them, you stared up seeing Sombra's back and his large rear you panicked as Sombra bent down and you saw his boxer cladded round cheeks coming down above you his titanic butt cheeks cast a double lumped shadow not even giving you much of chanse to run as the large cheeks of Sombra slammed down on you pinning you down into the center of Sombra's cheeks.

You tried moving pushing yourself from the smothering spot you were trapped under the humidity from the couch and the butt cheeks was beginning to overwhelm you making you sweat from humidity, you felt the chubby rear cheeks moving pushing you down into the couch and pressing you into the soft but heavy cheek.

Sombra pulled the cork from the wine bottle and took a swig of the wine licking the taste of it from his lips he relaxed enjoying the quiet but grew annoyed by the uncomfortableness under his rear, he stood up and walked his way to the stove the meat sizzled and the greece around it popped bubbling heat he licked his lips salivating at the look of it the meat was now a dark grey looking perfect for eating. He levitated the pan up from the stove and turned it off he bent over grabbing for a cheese slice and some lettuce.

You felt the quacking around you as Sombra stood up, you thought this would lead to another escape but only finding it with you being stuck to Sombra's left cladded cheek and soon you saw the outside world but only for a few seconds as the right cheek smothered into you pinning you between the chubby cheeks of Sombra's butt. The cheeks around you squeezed and smothered you smacking you into each other as Sombra walked even with the cheeks smothering you, you climbed your way out from the canyon of Sombra's rear you saw the world peeking from the lumps of the cheeks. You pulled yourself free and clinged to the cloth of Sombra's boxers you looked down seeing the skyscraper length of falling, Sombra suddenly bent down now giving you the chance to slid down the soft hill of Sombra's right butt cheek and on the back of his leg and finally on the floor. You didn't waste your time you started running as fast as you could you heard Sombra swear as a scrap of lettuce came falling down beside you, you just ignored it and kept running suddenly you saw the floor getting smaller and smaller until you were jerked backwards you shouted repeatedly as you watched the room rushing passed you and back into the living room.

King Sombra leavitaed the pan to the table along with plate he sat down on the couch thankfully the odd feeling under his rear was gone he pulled out two sesame seed buns placing the bottom bun on the plate he licked his lips as he levitated the meat onto the bun he carefully placed the cheese slice into his cooked burger the heat made the cheese melt a bit.

You were helpless as you flew into a floating lettuce you along with said lettuce came floating down in a hot surface that felt like it would burn if you didn't have the coin and the lettuce blocking it you tried to move but then spotted Sombra hovering above you with a bottle of ketchup, the red cold sauce shot into you matting you down into the lettuce, you coughed up squirts of ketchup licking away at the strains on your lips and rubbed it away from your eyes you couged sitting and watched Sombra smearing mayo on the bottom of the top bun with a butter knife, the bun came rushing down slamming down on top of you pinning you down into the cold lettuce and hot burger patty.

The feeling of the gravity rushes gave you motion sickness you felt like you were being lifted and then moved in a direction you heard Sombra's muffled rumblings chuckles rumbled in his throat that made you nervous and then. A loud ripping and tearing could be heard it sounded like two boulders collapsing together, crushing and Sombra chewing with him 'Mmmming' loudly. You heard a loud crashing and saw a line of white shearing through making you retract your head and arm as the white boulders clanged together and pulled away showing you Sombra's teeth and his smacking lips closing together. He started chewing a small strain of saliva dripped from the side of his lips you watched the jaws move up and down and then his head tilted up showing you the lump sliding down into his neck, you watched the lump travel down his husky neck and vanish into his ribcage.

Sombra picked up the wine bottle again taking a gulp of the liquids a burp escaped his mouth his lips and sides of his mouth wiggled from the burp, you could see his dark cheeks turning a shade of light red as he blushed from the wine. His slimy tongue licked across his lips leaving them moist, Sombra's maw opened wide showing the inside of his mouth the two sharp fangs and his large boulder like teeth and the spongy tongue and your possible destination, his waiting throat that flexed huffing out hot wine smelling air.

The burger entered into Sombra's mouth casting a large shadow of Sombra's jaws over you blocking out your light of freedom as all now you could see was the inside of the king's maw. The teeth came down on the burger biting into the sandwich, you took this chance to slip free flopping into his hot sticky tongue the sandwich bite collapsed inside the slice of meat flopped into the tongue pinning you down into the slimy flesh below you.

The slimy tongue lifted up working you and the slice into the jagged molars of Sombra's teeth you found yourself sliding into the center of Sombra's molar and felt rumbling of Sombra's incoming top jaw line. You tried to jump but saw your foot was caught in the center of the molar, you looked up again seeing the teeth drawing closer you gave yourself one good tug pulling yourself free but leaving your boot behind to be grind into a shreds along with the meat chunk that was ground into mush. The teeth lifted up and back down crushing all the food into mush strains of silver saliva were webbed between the teeth as the mush flooded into the bottom jaw flooding into the tongue that then lifted up pinning you to the slimy roof above you pressing your body into the lined red roof. You pushed yourself free with the saliva slipping you off the tip of the tongue sending you falling into a pool of Sombra's saliva. You coughed wiping away the saliva from your face, your whole body was soaked in the thick drool that dripped off your arms and legs you looked up seeing the tongue curving and flopping back down to flatten you down into the bottom flesh of Sombra's jaw.

You didn't want to punch the tongue encase of you being discovered by Sombra all you could do was climb pulling yourself free from under the tongue and with the flick the tip of his tongue you sailed back into the dirty food covered tongue soaking yourself in the sticky saliva and the bits of food sticking to your body. You saw light beaming in and the last bites of the burger being shoved inside, the last bite of burger split the patty chunk along with the rest of burger was smashed and crushed into the teeth, saliva flooded and dripped all around you, the wiggling tongue made you slip and fall repeatedly into the humid member mush of food piled on top of you like sloshing mud you were almost suffocated you in the food mush. You pushed through watching the back of the tongue rise up, lumps of mush slide pasted hills vanishing behind the lumps and vanished into Sombra's throat, a loud gulp echoed through the mouth a huff of hot air blew into the mouth blowing past you a sudden rumble that was coming from below brought you sliding downward towards the open throat you watched the flexing throat and swaying uvula bouncing up and down strains of saliva dripped off the flap you panicked, trashing and pulling as the lump made its way towards the opening throat, giving you a peek down the throat seeing the fleshy slit closing off the windpipe, the entrance to the esophagus opened sending you sliding down into the slimy tube where you were squeezed and pushed down by gravity.

Sombra swallowed hard relaxing back on his couch as the last lump of food traveled down Sombra's neck and vanished into his ribcage he licked his lips greedily enjoying the last bit of tastes from the burger. He admired he wasn't a bad cook he'd have to make a burger again but his hunger was not satisfied just yet he rang for his serfs to prepare a proper meal for a king.

You felt the slimy walls of the tubes push you down and it soon became a slide that allowed you to slide down much faster and soon running right into a sphincter that opens to your arrival, you fall down into a gigantic chamber you splashed into light red liquids that bubbled all around you you saw as they ate away at the mush clumps tiny bubbles seeped off them as they dissolve, you swam to the surface the coin adding heavy weight to you making you struggle to stay above, you watched as the gurgling sounds of the Sombra's stomach echoed around you the moist ruby and pink walls swayed in and out liquids coded the walls giving them a shimmering glow as the fleshy walls moved. You could hear the rumbling of Sombra's heartbeat in war drum rhythm, you swam finding a island of flesh for you to climb into, you breathed heavily getting the full heavy air of the stomach around in your lungs along with the smell. You could hear the loud rushes of Sombra's breathing rushing from outside the chamber you heard Sombra chuckling and then, a loud slame made the stomach quack like end of the world was happening waves of liquids splashed splashing you, the stomach walls jiggled violently outside Sombra patted his belly with his hand causing the quakes form inside the king's belly.

You splashed back into the liquids the heavy weight of the coin wade you down giving you no choice but to unstrap the coin from your back and letting it float down to the bottom of stomach, you growled aggressively as you swam to the surface again you watched slimy chunks of food flop into the gut splashing you more you swam back to your island for safety as the food clumps flooded the stomach, you noticed the stomach fluids didn't harm you surprising that was one thing you were thankful for but all your hard work was solid and now all you could do was wait this out. You sate back feeling all your built up anger and let out a loud shout that echoed up into the esophagus and into the Sombra's throat only to be overshadowed by a loud burp, Sombra licked his lips as he slowly ate the other meals prepared by his surfs rubbing his belly satisfied with his meals.

The End


End file.
